Akatsuki ketemu BULE!
by Aimikka Cloudy
Summary: akatsuki yang bego bahasa inggris semua ketemu bule? waduh, bakalan ancur! Warn: gaje, aneh, author lagi gila, dan shounen ai! UPDATED! RnR plis!
1. Chapter 1

Hiii, readeeee~rs!*meluk-meluk reader(ditampar)* akhirnya Ucchan kembali dari nerakaaa~(baca:jadi babu sekolah)! Maaf kalo reader udah bosan nunggu! Huk, huk! Ucchan rindu ngebaca fic-fic Senpai! Hehe, kali ini Ucchan mau bikin Akatsuki jadi bego*digemplak Akatsuki* eh, tapi sepertinya kaga perlu! Toh, udah bego dari sononya…*dibantai Akatsuki* ookaa~y silahkan baca fic nista iniiii!

**Akatsuki ketemu bule!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-chan*Masashi: ini anak masih aja manggil gue chan!***

**Warn: gaje, humor garing, aneeehhhh, mungkin banyak Typo, lalu ya… shounen ai dikiit~*smirk***

* * *

Disebuah gua dihutan antah berantah yang dihuni mahluk gaje semua…*dikeroyok Akatsuki*…

terdapat anggota Akatsuki.

Semua sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ada pierching berjalan*dirinegan* lagi minum teh bareng kertas Koran*di smack down sama Konan*, ada siluman beruk*disamehada Kisame: gue itu HIU! HIUUU!* yang lagi berusaha netesin obat mata ke kakek buta*diamaterasu* yang mati-matian nolak dengan wajah yang bikin author mimisan*PLAK!*, lalu ada juga seorang ulama aliran sesat*disambit* lagi berantem ama rentenir tua bangkotan *dilempar koper duit(yang tentunya kosong!)*, banci blonde manis *dibom* yang lagi nge-flirt Boneka kayu lumutan *dikugutsu* yang mukanya merah padam, dan anak autis*diberi lollipop(?)* yang lagi main kejar-kejaran sama Venus flytrap*dilahap Zetsu* yang marah besar karena anak autis itu udah mecahin pot bunga kesayangannya hingga bunga yang tadinya baik-baik saja, kini layu meninggalkan si empu.

Yah, gak perlu author jelasin satu-satu. Karena selain ngabisin halaman kaga penting, author juga males. Hehehe *reader: niat kaga sih?*

Back to story

Dimarkas Akatsuki pada hari minggu di perbatasan beberapa desa, di Jepang, semua anggotanya sedang adem ayem melas-melasan eh, malas-malasan maksud author.

Semua sangat damai dan tenang, sebelum terusik suara cempreng serak-serak seksi (?) banci blonde yang memecah keheningan dengan tampang melas menirukan logat Cinto Laora , "UUUUNNN! Deih boshen! Leade~r! Masa kita dhalam markhas seharian sich? Mana sumphek, bechek, gak ada ojhek!". Cepat-cepat Deidara ditimpuk Sasori disebelahnya. Oooh~ kisah cinta Dara muda (yang udah lapuu~k*ditampar*)…

Pein yang sedang anteng minum teh Inggris *jiah!* yang ditemuin bekas di tempat sampah * =_= " * memuncratkan benih-benih cinta(?)-nya tepat pada wajah kertas Koran Konan*ditendang Konan* yang sedang duduk tepat didepan Pein. Pein langsung membeku. Perlahan dia mendekati Konan. "an-anu… Konan chayang…" Pein menatap prihatin *baca: takut-takut* kearah Konan yang sedang mengelap wajahnya dengan Koran bekas yang ada didepannya dengan tangan yang mengepal sadis.

Konan menatap Pein dengan tatapan yang kalo meminjam kata-kata Agnes gak jadi Nikah, "WOW"… HOROR-nya.

Setelah itu terdengarlah kumandang KYAAA-nya Pein.

"uhhh, ya udah," Pein celingak-celinguk dulu. Gak jelas maksudnya. "nih, Dei, minta Sasori atau Tobi nemenin kamu menjalani misi super elite nan rahasia ini ya! Ada syarat-syaratnya! Lihat aja. Jangan dilanggar loh!" Pein menyerahkan sepucuk amplop berwarna pink mencurigakan pada Deidara dengan tampang nista nan bonyok dan tangan berdarah-darah *jangan dibayangkan!* hasil ukiran Konan sang Maestro(?).

"heng? 'paan nih, un?" Deidara membuka surat itu. Sasori dan Tobi mendekat untuk bisa lebih jelas membaca surat ditangan mungil Dei. Ternyata isi amplop itu sepucuk surat dan segopek duit! Ini isi suratnya:

"MISI SPESIAL DARI LEADER!

WARN:

1. Jangan korupsi duit belanja!

2. jangan kasih tahu Konan!

3. jangan kasih tahu Kakuzu! (duit ini hasil nyolong)

4. jangan buka "benda"-nya sebelum diberikan ke Leader!

5. JANGAN PERNAH melakukan 4 hal diatas! *author dilempar sandal jepit*

Daftar belanja: Video b*kep, majalah Pla*b*y, novel Icha-icha tactic, komik hentai"

Dengan senang hati, Sasori dan Deidara serempak menunjukkan isi surat dan segepok duit pada Kakuzu dan Konan. Hahaha, kau bayangkan wajah Pein?

_SLOW MOTION MODE "ON"_

Pein berwajah horror saat dua anak buah durhakanya menunjukkan surat terlarang itu pada dua monster yang sekarang melototi isi surat itu. Perlahan dia menggerakan kakinya mencoba kabur, tapi sayang digagalkan oleh kertas dan benang Konan Kakuzu yang kini berwajah OH YEAH "ma-maamaaa! AMPUUUN!" Pein menjerit dengan wajah OH NO yang perlahan tapi pasti terseret ke kamar penyiksaan*baca: gudang*.

Setelah, ketiga orang diatas masuk, terdengarlah jeritan atau bisa juga pekikan *PLUAAKH!* Pein dari dalam kamar. Nggak bisa author lanjutin, nanti malah jadi rate M! heheh, becanda kok. Paling cara penyiksaannya, semua koleksi dewasa Pein dibakar didepan mata pemiliknya (Pein: Author kejaaaa~m!).

Semua anggota akatsuki minus 3 orang diatas hanya sweatdrop.

"hnn, tapi si Deidara bener juga. Gue bosen. Kisame-san…" Itachi bergumam sambil melirik Kisame dengan Kitty eyes no jutsu yang merupakan jurus pemungkasnya. Kisame mendelik. Agak bimbang juga. Dia masih ingin memandangi (baca:melototi) aquarium ikan kesayangannya, Kichame(?) karena tugas menetesi mata Itachi sudah selesai (sejak kapan itu jadi tugas Kisame? Itu tugas Ucchan! TUGAS UCCHAN!*disamehada Kisame*).

"Kisame-saa~n…" Itachi bergelayut manja di lengan Kisame *author: Kisame nyebeliiin! Kisame:week!*. Kisame akhirnya luluh juga. "baiklah, yuk Itachi-san, kita ke Shibuya ya!" (bagi yang gak tahu, Shibuya itu tempat nongkrong dan belanja di Jepang yang cukup terkenal) Itachi tersenyum ceria *author meluk-meluk Itachi (segera dihajar Itachi FG dan Kisame)* dan berjalan keluar markas sambil memeluk lengan Kisame yang mukanya sekarang sudah mengungu (merah+biru=ungu) dan meninggalkan teman-temannya *Itachi: najis!* yang kini sebatang kara… tanpa Itachi disisi mere *author ditendang*.

Back to the markas(?)

Hidan tampak cemburu melihat kemerdekaan(?) maksud saya kemesraan Itachi dan Kisame, akhirnya si immortal berteriak gaje ke Seme-nya*disambit Hidan* "bener juga, gue bosen. Oi, Kuzu! Kita ke hutan yuk! Siapa tahu ada kelinci yang bisa gue matiin! *author+pembaca: kejaaaam~*". "iya, iya! Lu duluan aja! Gua nyusul!" teriak Kakuzu dari dalem diiringi paduan suara Pein menjerit mohon ampun pada nyonya besar Akatsuki dan bendahara bawel nan kejam mereka *dijahit Kakuzu*.

Dengan mendengus, Hidan melangkah pergi ke hutan Konohagakure dengan menunggangi sabitnya *lu kata kuda apa?*. tinggalah dalam markas seorang dara perawan*ditampar Dei*, dengan dua seme mesumnya, dan binatang peliharaan*dimakan Zetsu*. Sementara 3 lainnya nggak diketahui keberadaannya.

"huaahhmm… gue kebawah dulu ya. Bosen disini." Ujar Zetsu bersaudara sambil nyerap kedalam tanah. Gampang bener…

"uunh… apa aku ke pantai aja ya un?" Deidara bergumam pelan. Sasori dan Tobi langsung melototi Deidara, setelah itu langsung bertatapan sinis satu sama lain. "Siapa tahu ada cowok cakep disana, hehehe un…" Deidara ketawa mesum tanpa menyadari dua semenya sedang mengadakan perang batin dadakan.

"gue yang bakal nemenin dia, autis!" Sasori menatap sinis Tobi sambil tersenyum sok serem.

Tobi gak mau kalah. Dia melirik lebih sinis, "mau gue bikin jadi boneka panggang(WTF)?" madara mode on tuh kayaknya.

"un! Aku pergi dulu ya, un!" Deidara pamit tanpa berhenti berjalan. Dua semenya nggak mendengarkan Dei karena masih sibuk berseteru.

Deidara yang cantik*dibom c4* pun keluar markas tanpa kedua seme mesum bloonnya*diiket SasoTobi di roket yang mau meluncur di Luar angkasa (reader: sadis amat!)* itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kakuzu keluar dengan wajah puas. Tapi dia kaget, soalnya yang ada dalam markas hanya Sasori dan Tobi yang lagi tatap-tatapan. "loh? Hoi, yang lain mana?" Kakuzu menengahi dua seme Deidara yang masih belum sadar ukenya udah pergi dari tadi. Kurang bloon apa coba?

"huh! Itachi dan Kisame pergi jalan-jalan ke kota, Hidan, pergi ke hutan kalau gak salah, sama si Zetsu nyerep." Jawab Sasori dan Tobi serentak. Kakuzu Cuma menatap kagum. "oh, trus, si Deidara mana?" Kakuzu celingak celinguk heran. "heh! Lu buta ya Kuzu? Dei (senpai) itu ada disamping kami!" Kakuzu heran. "oh ya? Dimana?" "yah, disin.. UWAAH? Dei (senpaiii~!)! aduh, kemana tuh anak?" Sasori dan Tobi sama-sama panik. Akhirnya ngeh juga mereka…

Segera mereka berlarian kekiri, kekanan, kedepan, kebelakang, keat… kok malah nyanyi? Ah, lupakan kegajean saya.

"ah, tadi kan Deidara bilang mau ke pantai! Apa dia beneran ke pantai ya?" Sasori bergumam pelan dengan mata melotot. "aah! Tobi tahu duluan!" dengan liciknya, Tobi mencuri dengar perkataan Sasori dan berlari ke luar markas. "eh, kurang asem lu, Tob! Awas saja kalau ketemu!" Sasori menahan amarah dan mengejar Tobi meminta pertanggung jawaban (PLAK!).

Kakuzu Cuma geleng disko. "hhmph, ya udah. Apa aku kehutan juga ya? Si Hidan ke hutan mana sih? Mungkin aku coba cari di hutan Kirigakure dulu…" gumam Kakuzu dengan begonya dan melangkah keluar markas sambil bersiul.

Bagaimana nasib Pein? Ah, kaga penting…*dibacok* yah, silahkan baca chapt berikutnya nanti yaaa~!

To be bersambung (?)

Bagaimana reader? Bagus gak? Maaf kalo nggak…

Yah, tolong doain Ucchan supaya bisa cepetan naik kelas yaa~

Heheh, chapt berikutnya… Ucchan ambil request dah. Silahkan request melalui review! ^ w ^

ini calon-calonnya:

1. KisaIta : DUKUNG KAMI, DENGAN KAMI, AKATSUKI BERSATU!

2. KakuHida : BUNUH KAMI *?*

3. SasoDeiTobi : MARI KITA YAOI-KAN AKATSUKI!

: NO COMMENT

Ne, RnR pliiis~ *kitty eyes no jutsu*


	2. Chapter 2

Hai Minna-san! Seperti permintaan kalian, kali ini Ucchan bikin cerita SasoDeiTobi! Heheeh, sepertinya itu kesukaan para reader ya? Cerita roman sweet yang agak angst! Ooh~ (udah mulai gaje).

Ucchan mau bales review dulu!

**Strawberry Dei'Danna : **Oke deh, Ucchan bikin SasoDeiTobi~! Danna-chan semangat terus yo!

**BERLIAN CAHYADI : **osh! Ucchan usahain! Bantu Ucchan dengan Reviewnya terus ya, Cah-chan!

**Fbl Blue Wolf:** ya! Makasih masukannya, Wolf-chan!

**Gigin Arnita****: **boleh deh! Ucchan usahain ya! Kisa Itanya Chapt 2~

**HwanB : **okee Hwa-chan! Heheh, bener tuh. Yang ternista diantara yang ternista *ditendang SasoDeiTobi*

**NgalorNgidol12: **baik, Ucchan terima masukkannya! Bantu Ucchan lagi ya!

**Kai Shadowchrive Noisseggra**: KAI-CHAN~! Itachi itu mungkin emang tunangan Kai-chan, tapi Itachi-koi juga Suamikuuu~ *Ucchan dikeroyok Itachi FG*

Nah, sampai situ deh, Reviewnya!

Silahkan dibaca! Dan arigato buat reviewnya ya~!

**Akatsuki ketemu BULE!**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto-chan~**

**Warn: gaje, full of OCC, dan… eh apa lagi ya? *taboked* banyak typo kayaknya. Sorry 'bout that!**

**:DEIDARA POV:**

Byuurshhh (bunyi ombak *geplaked!*)

Aku berjalan dipinggir pantai tepat saat matahari mau tenggelam. Karena bosan terus di Markas, aku lebih memilih ke pantai. Yah, dari pada kaga ada kerjaan kan?

Ah ya, perkenalkan aku Deidara. Panggil aja Deidei chan *dibom Dei asli* aku adalah anggota Akatsuki paling imut. Yah, setidaknya begitu kata fans-fansku (narsis banget kamu nak…).

Aku ninja pelarian dari Iwagakure. Jenis jurus andalanku, adalah jutsu tipe logia, yaitu jutsu ledakan * Author dibantai fans One Piece*

Yah, kenapa jadi curhat gini sih? Oke, back to story!

Aku berjalan dipinggir pantai hanya dengan mengenakan kaus jaring dan celana Akatsuki-ku.

Oh Yeah! Dei keliatan sangat seksi~ *reader: Author hidung belang!*

Haaah, Tobi dan Danna mana ya? (jauh disana, Tobi dan Danna mu sedang mencarimu tauk) katanya mau nyusul (perasaan mereka gak bilang begitu deh…) aku khawatir…

Akhirnya karena udah capek berjalan, aku memilih tuk duduk hanya beralas pasir putih cantik di pantai Konohagakure ini sambil memandangi (baca:melototi) matahari yang mau tenggelam. Ah, romantis sekali, coba kalau aku disini dengan ditemani Siwon SUJU… ah… impian…

Sedang asik-asiknya membayangkan lekuk tubuh Siwon (reader&Deidara asli: MESUM!), tanpa kusadari, ada orang berdiri dibelakangku dengan senyum yang lebih mirip cengiran (katanya gak sadar? Kok bisa tahu? Author: ya Ucchan nggak kasih tahu! *Dikeroyok* reader: banyak bacot lu!)…

:**END DEIDARA POV**:

"hufh… huffhhh… si Tobi mana sih?" Sasori ngos-ngosan sambil melihat sekeliling. Lupa akan Kouhai manisnya yang sekarang berada dalam bahaya. Posisi Sasori sekarang ada di pantai Sunagakure sebelah barat. Bego banget kan?*dihajar Sasori FC*

Tiba-tiba, BUAKKKH! " Aauw!" " Aaduuh!" dengan bloonnya, Tobi menubruk Sasori dengan PELAN. *tubrukan mana sih neng, yang pelan?* Cari mati aja tuh anak…

" Woi Tob! Make mata gak sih lu?" sembur Sasori beserta kuah lokalnya.

" Nggak senpai! Tobi anak baik! Tobi gak make mata (?)! Tobi juga gak nyuri mata! Tobi juga bukan Madara Uchia!" jerit Tobi membuka aib. Sekarang semua mata tertuju pada mereka berdua.

" Woi Tob! Malu-maluin aja lu! Jauh-jauh gih!"bisik Sasori malu karena imej cowok cool-nya dirusak sama Tobi, pengganti dirinya yang BAGINYA SAMA SEKALI GAK MIRIP DIA untuk Deidara.

Tobi Cuma diam.

"? Hei? Tob? Woi, Tob?" Sasori khawatir kalau-kalau Tobi kena serangan jantung mendadak. Maklum, udah kadaluwarsa…*dimangekyou Tobi*

Tapi, tiba-tiba Tobi jatuh terduduk sambil masang tampang anak kucing kegiles truk, " Saso-koiih, kenapa? Kenapa dikau begitu tegaa? Setelah dikau ambil segalanya, dikau mau mencampakkan daku? Kejam nian dikauuuu~" tangis Tobi sambil menggigit sapu tangan dengan lebaynya dan meniru suara salah satu tokoh waria di One Piece (kok perasaan lari ke One Piece mlulu ya?) *Bon Clay: Daku tak selebay ituuu! (sambil berputar-putar)*.

Nah, hancurlah imej Sasori dihadapan nenek-nenek… *BUAKH!* maksud author dihadapan cewek-cewek cantik nan bening.

Dengan cepat, Sasori menyeret Tobi kegang kecil dipinggir jalan dan merapenya *"WOI" Sasori mengirim death glare keauthor* maksud saya (lagi) untuk menghajarnya.

Seandainya Sasori tahu kalau Tobi itu Madara… pasti seru… *author dibantai*

Sesampainya digang kecil itu, Sasori berbalik dan mengancam Tobi dengan datar, " Dengar, bocah autis! Aku ini cowok paling imut di Akatsuki!"… tapi tak mengurangi kenarsisannya.

" Lalu?" Tobi menatap sinis kearah Sasori.

Sasori mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Tobi. " Lalu? YAH! Kau harus menyingkir dari jalanku! Jangan ikut campur apapun! Termasuk urusanku dengan Deidara! Kau tahu? Dia milikku!" bisiknya keras (?) ditelinga Tobi.

Tobi Cuma tersenyum dibalik topengnya dan berbisik tak kalah keras (reader: apaan sih?), " Buh, Deidara senpai itu milikku! Aku bahkan sudah pernah liat Deidara senpai ganti baju(!)!" naaah, Tobi ketahuan nakalnya yaaa~…

Sasori kaget, lalu memekik seperti gadis yang baru kehilangan keperawanannya *PLAK*,

" Aapaaaaaaaaaaaaa? Aku aja belum! Sial kau!" …

Tobi Cuma tertawa bak penjahat-penjahat di pilem kartun. Dasar nista… *dihajar Madara(!)*

"Hrrh! TOBIII!" tanpa basa-basi, Sasori langsung menghajar Tobi.

Tak terima diperlakukan seperti itu, Tobi balas meninju hidung pinokio *ditatap Sasori dengan penuh NAFSU*Sasori sampai patah.

"auuh" ringis Sasori.

Kesal, Sasori menendang ANU-nya Tobi.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAWHHH" desah(?) Tobi.

Maka dimulailah perang di gang kecil dekat situ*ditampar reader satu-satu (author: KEJAAAM~)*.

PUAKH! BUAKHH! GEEEK! NGEEEK(?) ! AAA~H(!)! PLUAAAKH! BRAAKK!

Sejam kemudian (PLAAAK!) semenit kemudian maksud author…

"woii, Tob… haahh… dari pada berantem gak jelas gini.. hhhahhh… mending cepetan cari Deidara deh! Gue dapet firasat buruk nih… hhh…" ucap Sasori ngos-ngosan teringat akan kouhai imutnya yang seksi *dibantai Deidara FC*.

"hhh.. hhh.. iya senpai! Huh, asal jangan macam-macam dengan Dei senpai!" ujar Tobi sambil menyeka darah di dagunya.

"Oke, damai sementara waktu! Kita berpencar, oke?" Sasori mengkomando.

Tobi mengangguk dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

" Dei…" Sasori menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba perlahan muncul bayangan kabur di pikirannya. Deidara sedang digoda oom oom bule mesum…

**:DEIDARA POV:**

Uuun… coba bayangin… dihadapan kalian ada bule nyerocos inggris sambil melirik-lirik mesum tubuh kalian? Mending kalo cakep! Ini udah OOM-OOM! TUA BANGKOTAN GENDUT! Dan sialnya, hal itu terjadi padaku!

"emm, what's your name, beautifull lady~?"Tanya oom-oom mesum gak jelas itu padaku.

"hah?" aku bengong. Kaga ngerti dia bicara apa. Yang diketahui Cuma you sama what doang. Yang lain? MALES!

" I ask you, what's your name?" lagi-lagi oom-oom najis itu melirik dadaku. Dikira aku cewek apaan(?)!

Akhirnya karena aku gak tahu, aku jawab sembarang, "seni adalah ledakan, un!" teriakku mantap pake toa.

"ooh, what a long name! eeng, Sheni adlah ledhakan?" koreksi bule itu lalu mulai nyerocos gaje lagi.

Oooh~, Danna, Tobi! HELEP MEEE~

"hei, you know, you so beautifull… wanna have sex with me…?" raut wajahnya berubah serius. Ada apaan nih?

Karena gak tahu dia ngomong apa, aku Cuma ngangguk bego. Si bule tampak girang (iih, Oom-oom girang! *TENDANGED*).

Lalu, tiba-tiba dia mulai meraba-raba pahaku. WHAT? DIRABA-RABA oom-oom mesum gini! Mending sama Danna (author: hahahha! Dei mesum!)!

"h-hei, what-what yang lu lakuin! Me ini… ehhh, eh! Cowok! Woi! Denger ga?" si bule nggak mengindahkanku dan sekarang malah mulai menjilat-jilat perutku.

Rasanya lebih baik matiii! Mau diledakkin, eh, lupa bawa peledak. Kurang apa coba?

Aku mencoba melawan, tapi tangan ku dikunci oom-oom nyebelin itu.

Oooh, JASHIIII~N! tolonglah akkuuu~

**:END DEIDARA POV:**

Selesai, deh~(ditampar)

Eh, masih ada kok. Tunggu aja ya! Soalnya, Author kepalanya lagi blank…

"AUTHOR! Teganya dirimu membuatku terlihat nista dihadapan para wanita!" jerit Sasori pake toa tiba-tiba.

"iya! Dei juga un! DEI ITU COWOK!" teriak Deidara sambil nangis-nangis gaje.

"sudahlah, Deidara senpai, kan Tobi selalu menyayangimu…" ucap Tobi lembut sambil menyeka air mata dipipi Deidara (TobiDei FC: KYAAAH~).

"WOI" Sasori menatap miris ke Tobi dengan muka merah menahan amarah.

Tobi membuka sedikit topengnya hingga memperlihatkan mulutnya.

"week~" Tobi memanas-manasi Sasori dengan menjulurkan lidah. Anak ini…

"TOBIII! KAUUUUU!" dengan ikhlas, Sasori mulai menerjang kearah Tobi.

PUAK! BRAK! CRAAHG! NGGEKK(?)! BUAM!

Em, anu… (author mendekati dengan takut-takut)

"MINGGIR LO!" bentak SasoTobi pake toa.

(author sakaratul maut)

"un, baiklah, karena authornya udah gak bisa bicara lagi, Dei yang wakilin! RnR ya!" senyum Dei dengan kawaii (author: dan sexy~! *dilibas SasoTobi dan Dei FG*)


End file.
